Anarchy
by TMNTfangirl2000
Summary: 16 year old Alex and her brother move from Boston to New York to escape their past. But they don't have the chance to blend in. Alex is thrown into the Turtle's hectic life and has to try and keep them from finding out what she's running from. Alex is caught between a rock and a hard place, can she find a way out or is she in more trouble than she thought?
1. Chapter 1

_"__This is by far my dumbest idea. Ever."_ I thought as I walked through the darkly lit ally.

I had to admit, I was new the New York area. I was born in Boston Mass. I never agreed to move here with my brother, but his job required it. Both my parents had died in an automobile accident when I was ten. My brother had gotten to raise me.

I gripped my can of pepper spray in my hoodie pocket. I had heard horror stories about the guys who hung out in the allies. The sound of a can skidding across the ground made me whip around. Two guys were coming out of the shadows. I looked around for an escape route, But the way I had been heading was blocked by two other guys. I knew their type, they were thugs. I growled and watched as they came closer.

"Hi, don't you know it's not safe for a young woman to be out alone?" The first thug said

"Shove off." I growled my accent thick

"Look it boss, She's from Boston. She's not from around here." The second said

"I see that, How about me and my boys help you find your way, _after_ we teach you a lesson." The first said

One of the men launched himself at me. All my years of self defense classes came crashing back to me. I flipped the man over my shoulder, he hit the ground with a sickening thud. Another came after me, I dodged his fist and kneed him in the groin. I then landed a solid hit on his temple, knocking him out cold. The last two looked at me unsure. I watched as one pulled out a gun, the other a knife. I looked between the two of them. If they both came after me I was screwed. I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out my pepper spray.

"Leave me alone, this is you last warning." I snarled

"Why? What are you going to do if we come after?" The first said causing me to smile.

"You'll be blind. This pepper spray is used mostly on bears and other predators when hiking in Maine." I said waving the can around

"She's bluffin' boss." The second said eying my can nerviously

"Are you sure? I could easily spray you from here. I'm just giving you a chance to run." I said

The both came after me; I pushed the button on the top. Nothing happened. I cursed loudly and turned to run. I was cut off by a shadow. I back peddled and ran into the thugs. I looked up remembering New York had fire escapes. I turned around and ran full speed at the shadow. I used the shadow as my own personal spring board. I barely caught the bottom rung of the ladder. I pulled myself up and ran up the stairs. I made it to the roof top and ran home. I had to admit, it felt good to fight again. I entered me and my brother's apartment through the window.

"Damn Alex don't you ever knock?" My brother asked pulling away from his girlfriend clearly shocked I had entered via the window

"Sorry…I … was…being …chased." I panted flopping onto the window sill

"By who," My brother demanded

"They looked like Anarchy. I think the New York version." I replied

"Stay away from them Alex." My brother said

"I'll try. I was walking home when they came after me. My pepper spray didn't work." I said angrily

"About that, I used it." My brother's girlfriend piped up

"And you didn't tell me why?" I growled my anger igniting

"Well I didn't think you'd have to use it." She said with an attitude

"You're joking right?" I demanded getting to my feet

"No." She said

"I'm going to bed." I snarled

I went to my bed room. I froze when I saw that my window was open. I swallowed hard and looked around. I grabbed my broad sword off of the wall and glanced around. I went closer to the window.

"You hurt my little brother, so you and I are going to have a nice talk." A low voice said behind me


	2. Chapter 2

I spun around, my sword gripped in my hand. I locked eyes with the turtle in front of me. I tried not to scream and drop my sword. I stared into its green eyes. He wore a red piece of cloth across his eyes, I swallowed hard trying to keep my cool.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"In the ally about five minutes ago, you used him like a spring board." He said his voice low.

"Listen I was trying to get away from a few thugs. You can tell him I'm sorry, but you should leave." I said itching to run

"Why?" He asked his hands going to a pair of Sais on his belt

"Because this is my house. I already said I was sorry." I growled

"As if that makes everything better." He growled

"Fine, you want to fight about it? Meet me on the roof in five minutes." I said getting angry

"Fine." He huffed

I threw my sword onto my bed as the turtle left via the window. I went to my closet and pulled out my skin tight black and purple suit. I threw it onto my bed beside my sword. I reached up and grabbed my mask and threw it on. I looked into my mirror and growled. I pulled the rest of my suit on and grabbed my sword and sheath. I climbed o the roof and saw that there were two turtles, the one in red and the other in orange.

"I'm here." I said

"Finally." The one in red muttered climbing to his feet

"Let's make this quick, I have an algebra test to study for." I said swinging my sword.

The turtle launched himself at me. I snorted and quickly side stepped and launched my own attack. I kicked the turtle, causing him to roll. I stepped forward, my feet crunching on the gravel. The turtle climbed to his feet, anger filling his eyes. I clenched my jaw and stared at him.

"Raphael enough," A cool male voice said from behind me

"But Leo, she hurt Mikey." Raphael replied

"I already apologized, twice." I growled putting my sword away

"Yeah, dude. I'm fine." The turtle in orange piped up

"I've got to run." I said my phone going off.

"No you're not." Raphael growled

I held up my hand and answered my phone. "Hey April, sorry I know I'm late. You and Casey can start studying without me." I said

"Alex, what's wrong?" April demanded

"Nothing, I had an unwanted visitor." I said eyeing Raphael.

"Where are you?" April demanded

"O'Neil, I'll be there and a few moments." I said sighing

"Alex-" April started before I hung up

"Listen boys, I have to go." I said turning towards April's

"No, April can wait. We know her and Casey, they'll understand." Leo said stepping in front of me.

Leo was obviously the leader of the group. He had twin Katanas strapped to his shell. Across his eyes he wore a blue mask.

"Listen buddy, I'm leaving." I growled before taking off across the roof tops

I ran full speed across the roofs, it was by far the easiest thing I'd ever done. The gaps were smaller than the ones I was used to. I landed in a crouch above the park. I could see April and Casey studying and swinging. I leapt onto the fire escape and slid down the ladder. I landed with little to no noise. I walked out into the light where I was blindsided by one of the turtles.

"Get the hell off of me." I snarled glaring into Raphael's green eyes

"No." Raphael replied

"Don't make me repeat myself." I growled reaching for the homemade teaser I had in my belt

"No." Raphael said

"Fine," I said sticking the teaser into Raphael's thigh

Raphael made a strangled cry before punching me. I dropped the teaser and tried to cradle my face. Raphael glared down at me while I glared back at him.

"Raph, Alex?" Casey asked shocked

"Oh so you know this ass-" I started before April interrupted

"Get off of her Raphael." April said

"You don't understand though. She hurt Mikey." Raphael said

"For the umpteenth time, it was a fucking accident." I snapped

"Language." April snapped

"Shove off red." I grumbled struggling under Raphael's weight

"What? Are you uncomfortable?" Raphael sneered

"Yeah, get off of me." I growled a few memories flickering in my head.

"Get off of her Raph before you injure her." A new voice said

Raphael didn't move, so I sharply moved my knee to the most sensitive place I knew on the male body. Raphael inhaled sharply but rolled off of me. I scrambled to my feet. I glared at the turtle as he lay on the ground.

"What happened?" April demanded

"I got cornered by some thugs and I thought Mikey was one of them and used him on a spring board. I apologized like three times. But Raphael decided we need to fight about it." I replied removing my mask

"Well I'm sorry for my brother's antics, My name is Leonardo, You've met Raphael, Michelangelo is in orange and Donatello is in purple, wait where's Donnie?" Leonardo said introducing himself and his brothers.

"Over here." A voice said as a forth turtle hit the ground.

"Nice to meet you guys but I've got to go. Sorry April and Casey but my brother doesn't know I'm out." I said heading home


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! This is one of my first TMNT fanfic. R&amp;R tell me what you like and what you don't. P.S. some swearing in this chapter.**

_"__Jacob!?" I called opening the warehouse door_

_I stopped and listened, there was no noise. Were they messing with me? I stepped further into the warehouse, something felt off. I spun around as the door slammed shut. I swallowed hard._

_"__Alex, how nice of you to join us." A familiar voice said _

_"__Where's my brother Eric?" I snarled at the teen_

_Eric was the leader of Anarchy, he had short black hair and green eyes. He smiled a croaked smile and laughed. I tensed, this __wasn't__right. I glared at him._

_"__Your brother is home, with his girlfriend." Eric said walking closer to me_

_"__Why did you call me here then?" I growled my heart beat picking up_

_"__You've__been with us a while now, me and some of the guys decided to make it permeate." Eric said _

_As the last word left his mouth, two pairs of rough hands grabbed me and forced me to my knees. I thrashed around, trying to free myself. I knew what happened when Anarchy wanted you in their gang, they branded you. I watched wide eyed as Eric grabbed the brand, I struggled harder._

_"__Stop struggling, you aren't going to get free." Eric said sticking the brand in the flame of a lighter._

_"__I don't want this. I don't want to be someone's property." I snarled feeling like I was going to pass out _

_"__Too bad." Eric said ripping my shirt so he could get to my right shoulder _

_"__Fuck off," I growled trying to bite Eric_

_"__Hold her still." Eric said to his lackies_

I snapped awake cradling my shoulder. I gasped for air, it was another nightmare. I flopped back down onto my bed. I glanced at my alarm clock and swore. I was an hour late for school, why hadn't my alarm gone off? I jumped out of bed and threw on some clean looking clothes and bolted out of my room. My brother stood in the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

"What are you doing Alex?" Jacob asked yawning

"Going to school I over slept and I'm late." I said grabbing my backpack

"Alex, it's Saturday." My brother said watching me stop dead in my tracks

"Damn it." I snarled and dropped my bag

"Did it happen again?" My brother asked his voice low

"I'm fine Jake. It was just a nightmare." I said lying

"You look like you're going to pass out." Jake said

"Fine, yes I dreamt of it again. I'm pretty sure I have PTSD." I said going around the bar to grab a cup of coffee

"Al, have you told April or Casey?" My brother asked

"No, I'm trying to hide." I grumbled dumping a lot of sugar into my coffee

"Maybe if you told someone it would stop the nightmares." My brother said

"I told you didn't I?" I snapped

"Alexandra." My brother's girlfriend snapped walking in

"Fuck off." I growled going back to my room

"I don't get why you let her stay here, she treats you like crap." My brother's girlfriend said loud enough for me to hear

"She's my little sister. She's been through hell and back." My brother said

Me and my brother where identical, people often thought we were twins, but we are exactly 3 years apart. We both had Icy blue eyes and auburn hair. I walked into my room and saw I had a text message. I opened it and sighed. It was April, asking if I wanted to hang out. In truth I wanted to lay in my bed and cry, but I didn't want my brother to think I'm being depressed and being to worry. I texted her back agreeing, I grabbed my dagger and hid it in my combat boot. I ran out of my house, trying to ignore my brother making out with his girlfriend. April was waiting for me outside, Casey was beside her trying to get her to talk to him.

"What did I miss?" I asked stretching

"Nothing." April said before walking off

"What did you do?" I asked turning to Casey

"I uh told April that the guys were going to get chewed out for meeting you." Casey said

"Oh, Their dad doesn't want them being seen?" I asked

"You got it. They're training to be ninjas." Casey said nodding

"Oh. Raphael has one hell of a hit." I said

"Yeah, he's a hot head." Casey said nodding

"You two must be great friends." I said laughing

"Yeah, Red can you forgive me?" Casey asked turning to our red headed friend

"Yeah, I guess Jones." April muttered

"Come on April, what's eating you?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulders

"I have a bad feeling." April said

"So I'm not the only one." I muttered

"You feel it too?" April asked stopping

Casey looked up, I followed suit and saw figures in black standing on the rooftops. I looked to April and saw she was reaching for something. My heart rate spiked, this wasn't good. I grabbed my dagger, Casey stared at me shocked.

"We should go to the lair," April said looking at the figures

"What if they follow us?" Casey asked

"Never mind then." April said

"We'll have to fight them." I said twirling my dagger

"April O'Neil, give us the location of the turtles and you and your friends shall not be harmed." A female voice said

"No." April said

"Fine, Foot attack." The female said

I readied myself for the figures. I was shocked at how fast they moved, I struggled to keep up. This wasn't good, they were going to win. I growled and took down one of the figures and realized they where robots. I smiled and launched myself into the battle not hesitating anymore. Each of my moves would have been killing blows if they had been human. The last of the robots fell to the ground. I stood panting, looking for my two friends. They had been back into a corner by the female who had spoken.

"Hey, leave them alone and fight someone with the same skill level as you." I snarled stepping closer to the female

"Alexandra?" The female said

The voice clicked and I tensed. This wasn't good, if she was here then the others where too. I snarled and launched myself at her and took her to the ground and held my dagger to her throat.

"Karai." I hissed

"Alex, you've gotten better, but your anger still blinds you." Karai laughed pushing me off of her.

"Leave them alone Karai." I growled climbing to my feet

"Why?" Karai asked

"Because they're my friends." I hissed

"Oh please, you don't make friends." Karai laughed

Karai punched me and my head snapped back. I growled and punched her; she easily dodged it and hit me in my chest. I gasped as I tried to get my breath back. Karai laughed and took my legs out from under me and put her foot on my chest. I coughed and looked into her eyes.

"April, Casey, RUN!" I coughed out as I planted my dagger in between the armor on Karai's leg.

Karai cried out and moved her off of my chest. I scrambled to my feet and took off after my friends. We ran until April thought it was safe to stop. Casey pried open the man hole we stopped next to. I pulled up my tee shirt so I could see my ribs. Two of them looked broken and I had a very large bruise forming

"Oww." I grumbled as I accidently touched it

"Oh my god, are you okay?" April asked turning to me her face full of panic

"I'm fine, red." I said following Casey into the Sewer.

**How does Alex know Karai? Why is she so keen to follow Casey into a sewer? Why is she running from her past? All questions will be answered in the text Chapter (I hope). If you have any questions PM me and I will answer them in the A/N next chapter. R&amp;R to keep me writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Well thanks for reading, Enjoy!**

I really wished I hadn't followed Casey, the sewers were dark and to say I was scared was an understatement. I tried not to grab the back of Casey's shirt like a little kid but it was incredibly hard. I clenched my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Karai had found me which means either she's not Anarchy anymore or they're here. I tried not to hyperventilate but it was hard. I followed Casey until he turned into a very large opening; inside four vary familiar turtles sat staring at the TV.

"Guys, we have an issue." April called

"Yeah and what's that- wait why is she here?" Raphael asked turning around his eyes locking with mine.

I winced when I locked eyes with his green ones. They looked so much like Eric's that it made my shoulder hurt. I looked at the spot just to his left and clenched my jaw.

"She's here because Karai knows her." April said

"What?" Leonardo demanded

"She and I had met once or twice." I lied

"Are you okay?" Donatello asked looking at my face

"I'm fine." I replied

"You're lying. Karai hit you pretty hard in the chest. You should let Donnie take a look." April said

"Fine," I grumbled

Donnie led me to a small area that was set up like a lab. I pulled out a chair and pulled my shirt up so he could see my ribs. I sent a silent prayer that I remembered a bra. Donnie poked one of the broken ribs and I sucked in a breath.

"You don't just meet Karai and get away." Donnie said

"Listen, Donatello I met Karai and she showed no interest in killing me." I snapped

"Okay, why doesn't Raphael like you?" Donnie asked

"That is a good question." I said pulling my shirt down

"Master Splinter, what are you doing back!?" Michelangelo exclaimed

"I went for a quick walk, not a hike." An older male voice said

"Oh." Michelangelo said

"Where is Donatello?" The voice asked

"In his lab," Raphael said

"You should hide." Donnie said

I nodded my head and bolted. This was interesting having to hide from someone in a lab. I snorted at the thought. I found a garage and hid there. I waited a few minutes before I poked my head around the corner to see Donnie being yelled at by a giant rat. The rat stopped taking when he saw me.

"Who are you?" He demanded

"Alexandra Brann. I'm a good friend of April's." I said walking around the corner feeling a sharp pain in my rib cage

"Why are you here?" He asked

"April didn't have a choice; we had been attacked by Karai and a group of robots." I said quickly

"I see and why were you hiding?" He asked

"Umm, I don't have an answer for that" I said looking down

"Follow me, both of you." The rat said

"Yes sensei." Donatello said

We followed the rat to the living room where everyone was waiting. April looked relieved to see me walking. Raphael glared at me; I glared back, trying not trying to show weakness. I stood in the corner, trying to blend in.

"So April, you brought someone to our home?" The rat asked

"Sensei I can explain. You guys can trust her. I promise." April said

"How? How long have you known her? She could be working for the foot clan." Raphael snapped

I laughed and drew attention to myself. I stopped and cleared my throat.

"Look, Raphael I've known April for three months. And usually I don't make and keep friends." I growled

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure that's what the Shredder trained to say" Raphael said

"Who the hell is the Shredder?" I growl

"You know, don't act dumb." Raphael replied

"Raphael enough." The rat said

"Whatever." Raphael said

"Now Ms. Brann, how do we know we can trust you?" The rat asked

"Well, I don't have any evidence. I guess you'll have to trust me, sir." I said adding sir as an afterthought.

"Look, I understand that you're from out of state, but things in New York are a little different than Boston. Trust isn't easy to come by." Raphael said

"Actually Boston and New York aren't that different. Other than the ninjas, those were a new thing for me." I replied shrugging

"So you seem to be a nice girl. What made you move to New York?" The rat asked

"Well,sir, my brother got into some bad business." I said looking at the ground

"So you moved here to get away?" Leo asked

"Yeah, I mean, my life was in danger is Boston. Not that it's any safer here, but at least we thought we would." I replied sighing

"What do you mean your life was in danger?" Leo asked

"I ah don't like talking about it. My brother is calling hang on." I grumbled feeling my phone go off

"Alex? Thank God your okay. I called like ten times." My brother said panicked

"Jacob, I'm fine, annoyed but fine." I said trying to calm him

"Jade left. She was in your room packing your things in boxes. I asked her what she was doing, she replied that if I wasn't kicking you out then she was. I never told her why you ended up in the hospital before we moved here. She thinks you PTSD is from a car wreck or something. When are you coming home?" My brother replied

"I actually have no clue. I'll text you when I'm on my way. Be safe, don't do anything dumb." I said before hanging up

"Who was that?" Raphael demanded

"My older brother, I'm the youngest in my family." I said pocketing my cell phone

"It is time for training, Ms. O' Neil will you be joining us?" The rat said

"Uh yeah. Casey, Alex don't do anything dumb." April said glaring at me

"What am I going to do? All I have is a dagger, not my sword." I replied

"Well that's more than what I have." Casey grumbled

"Get over it Jones. You carry around a golf bag of sports equipment." I grumbled sitting on the now empty couch.

"Come on Al, we should go out. They'll be training for a good hour, it's a little time to look for some trouble." Casey said as the training room door slipped shut

"No, April trusts us to stay here and behave. and I don't feel safe with Karai being here." I said looking down on the floor

"Come on we'll be back before anyone knows we're gone." Casey pleaded

"we're in a ninja lair and you wanna sneak out? God New Yorkers really are numb." I replied

"Whatever. Your lame anyway." Casey grumbled sitting beside me

"Haha your funny. Which team won super bowl 49? That's right New England Patriots." I said laughing

"Only you guys played with deflated balls against the colts." Casey said shrugging

"Screw off Jones before I beat the crap out of you." I spat angrily

"Really, You want to fight me?" Casey asked his eyes lighting up

"Only if you don't shut your trap." I growled

"You're so nice to me," Casey said sarcastically

"I know right?" I replied laughing

**Thanks again for reading, Got Questions? PM and I'll read them and answering them to the best of my ability. OR you can put them in the reviews. R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat laughing on the couch as Casey told stories about all of the stupid shit him and Raph did. I stopped laughing when Raphael came into the room, His green eyes had a deep look of hate in them. I looked back to Casey, trying to look interested in what he was saying.

"Why do ya do that?" Raphael demanded

"Why do I do what?" I asked

"Look away like looking at me is a hard thing to do?" Raphael demanded

"Maybe because it is." I replied getting up

"Why?" Raphael asked

"I've been through hell and back." I growled leaving

"Alex wait, let me walk you to the surface!" Leo yelled

"whatever floats your boat." I replied stopping

"Listen Alex, Raphael isn't one to talk." Leo said

I jumped as my brother's ringtone went off. I grabbed My phone rather quickly, answering.

"What?" I asked

"Alex, honey. Is that anyway to answer your best friend?" Eric asked his voice causing me to stop dead in my tracks

"What the hell are you doing with me brother's phone?" I growled

"Oh your brother is here too. Only I don't know how long he'll be lasting. How long does it take for someone to bleed out?" Eric replied

"What do you want with me? Haven't you fucked with my life enough?" I growled

Leo stopped and turned to look at me. I clenched my jaw waiting for Eric's reply. I could feel my nails digging into the soft flesh of my palms, but I didn't stop.

"You see, you belong to me. That burn is what makes you my property. And when you and your brother left, he was stealing from me and the gang. So I came to collect what was mine." Eric replied a smile in his voice.

"I belong to no one. If my brother dies, you die." I snarled

"To late butter cup, he stopped breathing just after I called you. His death is on your shoulders, not mine.' Eric said before hanging up

"NO, I need to go." I said turning to push past Leo

"Alex wait, how do you know he won't hurt you?" Leo asked catching my arm

"If he's hurt my brother, if he really is dead, then I'll be happy to join him." I replied pulling away from Leo

"Let me go with you. That way if we run into trouble I can help." Leo said

"Leo this battle isn't yours, it's mine. Mine alone. No one can help me with what I've been through." I replied as I continued to walk

I ran to the surface, I felt like this was my fault. If my brother died then I was alone. I had no one, no one was worse than being hunted by a gang. At least when you have someone, you both know who it is your running from. I ran to my apartment, my breath coming in short shallow pants. I went to twist the handle, it slid open with ease. I peaked my head around the corner and screamed.

It was worse than I had ever thought. My brother sat slumped forward, blood still seeping from the wound. I ran forward only to feel two sets of powerful hands grab me and force me to the ground. I screamed and struggled with every bit of anger and hate I had. This wasn't what I needed this was never what I had wanted. Eric walked up to me, his green eyes full of delight, like a little kid who was given a piece of candy

"Look who we have here, the one that got away." Eric said grabbing my chin

"Let go of me you pedophile." I snarled

"Pedophile? I'm shocked you'd ever call me that. I consider myself some who enjoys younger girls." Eric replied

"Get the hell way from me." I spat trying to free myself

"If memory serves me right we were in this spot once before, and I still had my way with you even while you struggled." Eric said grinning

I spat on his shoe, showing him that I didn't respect him. His green eyes flashed with anger. He grabbed a gun from his belt and hit me over the head with it. I fought to stay awake, each time I tried to focus pain would run through my head. At the end I gave up, there was no reason for me to live.

_Eric stuck the red hot brand to my skin. I screamed in pain and swore at Eric. He smiled and pressed the brand further into my skin. The sent of burning flesh filled my nose and made me want to puke. I glared at Eric, tears streaming down my face. He smiled and looked at his handy work._

_"__You now belong to Anarchy. You're one of us, Little sister." Eric said _

_"__NO, I'll Never be one of you." I spat _

_"__But you are. You've been branded." Eric said running a hand down the side of my face_

_I flinched away, I didn't want his slimy hands on me. I glared at him, putting all of my hate into my stare. This is not what I wanted. Eric continued to touch my face, not seeing the way I reacted. Suddenly everything blurred. I tried to clear my eyes, but they wouldn't clear, I fought harder. I felt Eric running his hand across my body. I screamed in anger, and fear. No one was going to hear me, I knew that, but somehow it made me feel better knowing I hadn't allowed the sleeze ball to touch me. Blackness covered my vision. I was out._

_When I woke up I was naked and alone. I grabbed my near by jeans and pulled my phone out of it. I started to cry as I called my brother. My hands shook and my voice sounded broken_

_"__Alex?" My brother answered worried _

_"__Jake, I-I need you to come get me." I cried _

_"__Alex what's wrong?" My brother demanded _

_"__I don't want to talk about it, just come get me." I replied _

I woke up laying in a bed, or a medical cot. I groaned as I stay up, my head swimming. This was not good, I had no idea where I was, or who was with me. I glanced around and realized that this place was so familiar. I blinked a few times before someone clearing their throat made me look up. I looked over, relief washed over me, Leo stood by the door. I was with the turtles, wait how had I gotten there? I looked at Leo confused.

"I uh followed you, _not _in the creepy stalker way, but the friend way." Leo said as if reading my mind

"Thanks." I grumbled

"Well, your brother-" Leo started looking sad

"Is dead, yeah I know. It's my fault." I replied seeing my brother's dead corpse flash through my head

"It's not your fault." Leo said

"It is though, if I had been faster, if I hadn't agreed to hang out with April. If I had never met Eric." I said whispering the last part

"Alex you couldn't have stopped it even if you had tried." Leo said

"Look, you should go. I'm not a good person to be around." I grumbled going to stand up

"Donnie said not to let you leave." Leo said stepping in front of the door

"And whose gonna stop me?" I growled in reply

"Me." Leo said

I stood up, but regretted it almost immedatly. I groaned and grasped my head. This was worse than when I woke up in the warehouse.

"I told you not to get up." Leo said

"Fuck off." I replied through clenched teeth

"Well my shift is over, have fun with Raph." Leo said turning and Leaving

"Wait you can't leave me here, with him." I said

"Yeah I can." Leo said leaving

Raphael walked in as Leo was leaving. I locked my eyes to the ground and didn't look up. Raphael pulled out a chair and sat down.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Raphael demanded

**Thanks for reading! Hope to have chapter 6 up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed R&amp;R ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading! Hope to have chapter 6 up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed R&amp;R ****J**

**Welcome back. Enjoy! I want to thank everyone for reading**

"I was hoping to save my brother." I replied sitting back down

"And get yourself hurt in the process." Raphael said

"My thought was if I save my brother and died than I had done something good." I said still looking at the ground

"Why don't you ever make eye contact with me?" Raphael growled

"Your eyes, I used to love boys with green eyes. I used to have a crush on a boy with beautiful emerald green eyes, a shade lighter than yours. He used to hang around with my brother; I thought my brother and him were friends. They weren't, Eric was my brother's boss. I never knew it but my brother was in a gang. After that things went downhill." I said holding back a wave of tears

"So that's what your issue is? My eyes?" Raphael asked angrily

"Yeah, it sucks." I said laughing and looking up

Raphael had his eyes closed and for a minute I had the chase to look him over. The only thing about him that really made me on edge other than his eyes was his size. Raphael was well muscled and could easily injure me if I provoked him. I sighed and thought about where I was going when I was better.

"You know, memories tend to hurt more than they help." Raphael said his green eyes trained on me

"Yeah, you're telling me." I said

"So your mom and dad, they've got to be looking for you." Raphael said

"They died when I was little, I car accident. I was living with my brother." I replied feeling the sudden rush of loneliness

"Oh so where are you going now?" Raphael asked

"Dunno." I replied

"Well you can stay here if you want. I mean if my eyes don't stop you." Raphael said opening his eyes

I kept my blue eyes glued onto his green ones. I felt my hands start to shake, I clenched my jaw. I was _not_ allowing my PTSD control me. I felt warmth on my face and realized they were tears. Damn triggers, I growled and wiped the tears away.

"Hey calm down." Raphael said

"I-I'm fine. Please just give me a minute." I pleaded not wanting the others to see me like this

"Okay." Raphael said stunned

"I really hope you don't tell your brothers." I said getting a lid on my emotions

"I won't, what was that about?" Raphael asked

"I've been through some stuff that caused me to develop PTSD." I replied standing back up

**Well Alex has told Raphael what her problem with him is. Next chapter I'm going to do a Raphael P.O.V. It only seems fair. Okay guys I understand that this chapter was short, but it was only because I wrote an extremely emotional one. Please R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Raphael P.O.V**

She didn't like me because of my eyes? That was just crazy, but she started to cry when she made eye contact with me. I need to know what happened to her. Step one find the boy with the green eyes she had liked. I watched as she stood up. Donatello wasn't going to be happy if she decided to bail on him.

"Sit back down." I said sighing

"Why should I? I need to find Eric and kill him." She replied her blue eyes blazing

"No ya need to sit back down and let Donnie make sure there isn't anything else wrong with you." I said

"No, I need to avenge my brother." She replied looking me in the eye

"Listen, I understand you love your brother, but what's the point in throwing yourself into a fight when you're already hurt?" I asked

"You're one to talk Raph. Alex, nice to see you're up and walking." Donnie said walking in

"Eh, could be better. I've got a headache from hell." Alex groaned rubbing her temples

"Well you did get hit with a pistol." Donnie said

"What?" I snarled feeling my temper spike

"It's nothing." Alex mumbled

"Someone hit you with a pistol?!" I demanded

"Yeah, and killed my brother." Alex said

Normal P.O.V.

Raphael looked pissed when he heard I'd been pistol whipped. I was pretty sure if he was ever given the chance to he'd kill Eric. I looked into his green eyes, for some reason they didn't scare me. I guessed it was because He was defending me. I looked at Donnie and saw he was glaring at Raphael.

"What?" Raphael growled

"Go, Mikey and Leo are going on patrol, they might need you." Donnie said

"Aren't you coming?" Raphael asked standing up

"I'm going to stay here and check Alex over. April and Casey have been worried sick." Donnie said

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"Three days." Donnie said

"Three days I could have been using to find Eric and kill him. Son of a Bitch!" I roared losing my temper

"Calm down." Donnie said

"Damn it, what the hell was I thinking? Or not thinking? I should have been up and looking for Eric, not taking a nap." I snarled at myself.

"You need to allow yourself time to heal." Donnie said

"I can have all the time in the world once I take care of business." I replied turning and leaving

**Chapter 7 ****hurrah****! I really hope I got Raph's POV correct. Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Alright I have to apologize, It's been a llong time since I updated. So here is chapter 8. Oh and it's been brought to my attention by my OC (yes I am refurring to Alex, She's like the voice in the back of my head that is truly violent ) that I never put in my disclaimer: I sadly do not own TMNT. Enjoy ****J**

I walked off my temper flaring, how could I have been so dumb? Why hadn't I fought harder to stay awake? I growled as I walked into the common area , April sprang from the couch and wrapped her arms around me.

"Donnie said he didn't know when you were going to wake up" April said

"Chill, I am fine." I lied calmly

"Bull." Raphael said walking out of the Lab

"Fuck off Raphael, I'm completely fine." I said keeping myself from wincing at my own volume.

I was caught off guard when someone else caught me in a hug. I hissed in pain as my ribs were pressed on. The second hugger let go of me instantly. I turned to see Mikey, he looked like a kicked puppy. I suddenly felt awful for allowing my pain to be seen

"I'm okay; you pushed on my ribs a little too hard." I said gently touching his shoulder

The orange banned turtle immediately went back to his bright and happy self. I smiled at my small victory; at least I could fix sad people. I turned back to my red headed friend she glared at Raphael who had been watching me carefully. Casey was checking his equipment over, his mask sitting on top of his head.

"Hey Donne I'll be fine, go top side with Casey and your brothers." I said

"But-" Donne started

"She's right." April said aiding me in ridding ourselves of the teen boys

"Okay. But don't do too much physical activity." Donnie warned grabbing his Bo staff

The five boys left and April turned to me an apologetic look on her face.

"What?" I asked

"I only asked Donne to leave so you could help me train." April said her face turning red

"I'm okay with that. It's better than sitting around and doing nothing." I agreed following the red head into the dojo

"When we were fighting the foot you were an amazing fighter. Who taught you to fight?" April asked

"Well to tell you that I'll have to tell you the whole story about why I moved to New York. It's not a very happy story." I said looking at the way April was standing

"No you don't, Just who taught you to fight so I can ask them to teach me." April said

"Karai and Eric taught me to fight." I said

"Huh?" April asked relaxing her stance

I launched my first attack; this was a training session not a girl's night. I took April to the ground before she could fight back.

"Never let your guard down, even around friends." I said

"I wasn't ready." April protested

"Okay lets make a deal, for every hit you land I'll answer one of your questions." I said helping the red head up

"Okay, but first answer me one question, Karai taught you to fight doesn't that make you a ninja?" April asked

"No, I never took the vow like everyone else in my class." I explained

"Wait, there are others who Karai taught?" April asked

"Can't answer, you didn't land a hit." I said

"You seriously want me to fight you? But your hurt." April said

"I'm hurt yes, but I've trained injured before." I said balancing my weight.

"O-okay." April said unsure.

I launched myself at her, she easily side stepped. I grabbed her fist as she went to punch me. I smiled as I jumped her leg as she tried to trip me. The rat had done a very good job teaching her. I ducked a kick that had been aimed for my head. I took a knee to my chest. I held up a hand to stop April for a moment. I wheezed in air

"Oh my God are you okay?" April demanded coming to my side

"Yeah, that was a good hit. Now what's your question?" I asked

"Karai knew you because she taught you, but what did she mean when she said you don't make friends?" April asked

"Um back home in Boston, after my parent's accident I pushed all of my friends away. I guess she meant that I can't keep friends." I said straitening

April launched herself at me, I barely had time to dodge the fiery red head. This was fun, even if I was just dodging randomly placed punches and kicks. I had a reason to keep moving, so I didn't have to answer questions. April faked me out with a punch when she really took my legs out from under me.

"That was pretty clever." I said moving to get up.

"Thanks. Who's Eric?" April asked

I froze, why did she have to ask about him? I waved for her to ask something else.

"No, you said you'd answer my questions if I hit you." April said crossing her arms

"You can ask any question but that one, or anything that has to do with him." I snapped

"You should have said that in the beginning, answer the question," April said

"Fine, but you aren't going to like my answer. He was the boy he branded me, raped me and killed my brother." I said clenching my fists my sides

"Alex, I-" April started

I left the room as I felt hot tears prickle my eyes. I found the bathroom and locked myself in it. I slid down to the floor and cried; I was such a wimp. I took a shaky breath and pulled out my wallet. I opened it and pulled out a faded picture of my mom and dad.

"Dad I am so sorry I let you down. I let the last of my family be taken away from me. I know Jacob is with you and mom, but I'm sorry, I should have been there when Eric showed up. I should have been faster. I should have fought harder, I should've died instead of Jacob." I said

I heard someone sit on the other side of the door. They stayed silent, I felt my anger spike, I came in here to alone. Why couldn't April leave me alone?

"Go away April." I said

"It's not April." Raphael replied

"Oh, when did you guys get back?" I asked

"Just in time to see you run in here. What happened?" Raphael asked

"Nothing." I said

"Nothing wouldn't send someone running and hiding into the bathroom and force one Mikey to do the potty dance." Raphael said

I tried not to smile at the thought of Mikey standing in the hall bouncing from foot to foot. I lost the battle and a small smile spread across my lips. Maybe Raphael had a point, maybe memories hurt more than they helped. I stood up and opened the door; sure enough Mikey was doing the potty dance. I moved out of the way rather quickly and bumped into Raphael.

**Done! Anywho, I feel really bad about not posting in a while, but no one has reviewed. I honestly stared to wonder if anyone even like the story, but I thought 'who the hell cares, I like it so I'll keep writing!' So My backspace key on my laptop is broken and I am a horrible editor so any errors PM me! Thx R&amp;R**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter includes a Raphael Pov, I felt it necessary. Enjoy. I wanna thank those of you who Reviewed this wonder story, bow-and-arrow-lover. Anywho read on!**

"Wanna talk about it?" Raphael asked

"No, not really. I should apologize to April though." I said sadly

"No, I really think you should talk about it. From what I heard through the bathroom door you need to allow someone in to help." Raphael said.

"I know, but who wants to listen to an emotionally damaged teenager who isn't paid to do it?" I asked

"I'll listen," Raphael volunteered

"You really don't wanna hear it." I said stepping back

"When you're so torn up that you run and hide in the bathroom I wanna hear about who ever hurt you so I can hurt them." Raphael said

"Is it weird that I think that your not Raphael and that your Leo or Donne?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Hahaha, you're hilarious, I'm being serious." Raphael said

"So am I." I said

"Fine, I change my mind." Raphael said

"Wait!" I yelped

"What?" Raphael asked

"I'll tell you what's got me upset but you have to promise never to tell anyone." I said

"I promise." Raphael replied

"The guy who killed my brother, he was the green eyed boy who hurt me the first time. He did the worst thing anyone could do to another human." I said closing my eyes

"I'm going to kill him." Raphael growled

"Get in line." I said opening my eyes

I was caught off guard when the first thing I saw was twin pools of green. I blinked back and allowed my body to relax. Raphael stepped back suddenly. I looked into his eyes and saw an emotion I had yet to see; Love. Before I had the chance to ask Leo came down the hall.

"Hey Raph, Alex." Leo greeted opening his bed room door

"Hey Leo." I said after he closed the door

"Listen, Alex if ever want to talk I'm here. I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to but I'm here." Raphael said

"Yeah, Raph. Thanks" I said turning to leave.

Raphael's POV

I had been so close, so close. What was happening here? I wasn't the emotional one, I was the one who picked on Donne when I found out he liked April. Now I'm the one falling for someone who will never like me back. I felt so lost, I didn't like this feeling. I turned and went to my room, each of us had our own room. It had been that way since we were about thirteen. Sensei had felt we were old enough to have our own room. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I said sitting up a little

"Um I came to talk." Alex called quietly

I sat up quickly. She was standing in my door way. I looked around and realized how messy my room was. I looked back to her, her icy blue eyes seemed to beg me to listen. I smiled and patted my bed. She closed the door behind her and carefully picked her way across the floor. Alex sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor.

"My parents died when I was ten. My brother and I were sent to live with my father's brother. He beat my brother three or four times. My brother turned sixteen and he moved out taking me with him. We had lived with my uncle for three years, my uncle beat me once. My brother was fifteen at the time, my brother almost killed my uncle." Alex said

"Yeah? What stopped your brother from killing him?" I asked

"Well My cousin, Jackson. Jackson threatened my life if Jake were to kill my uncle he'd kill me." Alex replied playing with her hands

"Please tell me don't have to go live with him." I said

"I'm only fifteen…" Alex whispered

"What about your mom? Doesn't she have a sibling?" I asked

"Yeah, but he hasn't talked to me since my mom's funeral." Alex said

"He's gonna go to your brother's funeral, right?" I asked

"I dunno, I'm not planning the funeral, my uncle is." Alex said looking into my eyes

I could see the pain in her eyes. I wanted to reach out and hug her. I looked at my own hands and looked backed to her. She was so close to crying, I didn't what I'd do if she cried. I think I'd probably cry too. No one as beautiful as her should have to deal with what she has too.

"Listen, you can stay here with us for as long as you want." I said

"What changed in you, Raphael?" Alex asked

"I let my barriers down." I replied

**Well there's chapter 9. I decided that Raphael needed a softer side to show Alex. Reviews are what keep a writer and her very temperamental OC happy! You know the drill R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! Hope you are having a wonderful time reading this story. Still don't own TMNT ****L**

I looked at the green eyed teen, he seemed so lost in thought. I went to get up but Raphael grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto his bed. I looked at him, his eyes seemed to be full of emotion. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I was so tired, Maybe I could take a quick nap.

"Hey, you tired?" Raphael asked keeping me somewhat awake

"Yeah, a little. Do you mind if I close my eyes for a minute?" I asked

"I don't mind, I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" Raphael asked

"Uh sure." I said feeling myself slip away

_I looked around, where was I? I stepped closer to the light. I seemed so welcoming. Suddenly the light was gone and replaced with darkness. I scrambled back and tried to get away, but it was too late. A hand wrapped around my shoulder and yanked me back. I turned around to see Eric, My uncle and Jackson. I stepped back and bumped into someone, I turned to see my brother's dead body. I screamed and tried to get away._

_"__You did this to me Alex, you let me die." Jacob said _

_"__Alex, Alex. ALEX! Come on wake up-"_

"Alex, you're having a nightmare." Raphael said shaking my right shoulder

I sat up and gasped for air. I looked at Raphael, his green eyes looked panicked. I gasped and felt warmth on my face. I brought my hand to my face and realized I was crying, again. I closed my eyes and forced the tears and the nightmare away.

"Are you okay?" Raphael asked touching my right shoulder

"Uh no. I feel so helpless you know? And I could have done something to save my brother, I know it. I feel like my parents are watching me thinking that I'm a failure." I said my eyes still closed

"Your not a failure, you're a strong willed teenager who has been through hell and back. Each time something happens it opens a door way to something else." Raphael said

I was so shocked that I opened my eyes. Raphael stood by his bed, his eyes locked on mine. He seemed to tense around me, it made me wonder why?

"What if I don' want one of those doors to open?" I whispered

"Well that's something we can't help." Raphael said

"When did you get so good at giving advice?" I asked sitting up slowly

"Uh my Sensei." Raphael said his face turning red

"He seems like a very smart man." I said nodding my head

"So April said that you could borrow some of her clothes until you decide its safe to go back to your apartment." Raphael said

"Thank God, I need a shower. Oh and Raphael, Thanks." I said getting up to leave

"You can call me Raph. Everyone does." Raphael said

"But I don't wanna be like everyone. And I think Raphael is a Pretty name." I said leaving

'Pretty name'? That's not something you say to a guy. I face palmed, that was the worlds dumbest thing to say. And I've said some pretty dumb things in my life. I walked to the common area, April was looking over Donne's shoulder while he was fixing something.

"What are you doing?" I asked making everyone jump

"Oh hey, Raph said you were sleeping." Leo said

"I woke up, so April Raphael said something about me borrowing some of your clothes?" I asked turning to the red head

"Uh yeah follow me." April said leaving Donne's side

"Sure thing. I have an important question for you." I said

"Hm?" She replied opening a door

"I'm taller than you so anything I borrow is going to be too short." I said looking down at my flat stomach

"You'll be fine, none of the guys will say anything." April said

"I know but I'm not one to show off my body." I said sighing as April threw a tank top and a pair of yoga pants at me

"Uh April, do you have any tee shirts?" I asked looking a he tank top.

**Well this is chapter 10. I really feel like Raphael and Alex's relationship (or lack of one) is moving along perfectly. Tell me what you think, cause you know you can review. This chapter was brought to you with the help of Spaghettios ****J****. Until next time enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back. Still don't own TMNT. Alex says I never will but a girl can dream.**

"Come on Alex it can't be that bad." April said looking at me

"You don't understand my point though, I don't wear tank tops." I grumbled

"Then go shirtless." April said standing up

"That would be even worse." I said turning to go to the bathroom

I bumped into Casey as I was making my way to the bathroom. He was backing out of Raphael's room dodging various flying objects. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Hey, have you seen April? She said she had some stuff for you." Casey said leaning against the wall

"Yeah, what did you do to Raphael?" I asked

"Nothing, why do you call him by his full name?" Casey asked

"I like it better than his nick name." I replied honestly

"Oh, So can I start calling you Alexandra because I think it's beautiful just like you?" Casey said

"Uh um, Jones I didn't like you like that." I blurted

"Oh well um I'm going back to the others." Casey said his face red

"Yeah, I'll let you do that." I said before turning to the bathroom

I opened the door and walked in. I closed the door after me. I went to the mirror and looked at my reflection. You could clearly see the tear tracks that went down my face, I sighed and turned to turn on the shower. I turned the water as hot as it would go. I removed my shirt and stared at the ugly scar on my shoulder. I sighed again and trailed a finger over the A. When I had first gotten it I acted like everything was okay but it wasn't.

I'd never be able to wear a bikini or a strapless dress or wear a tank top again. I finished undressing and slipped under the hot water. I watched as my skin turned red and blotchy. I had to admit, I wasn't very tan, more like I was the color of cream. My brother used to claim it was because our mother was Irish. I waited until I couldn't feel the heat of the water before I started to wash my body. My side was turning a sickly shade of yellow because of the bruise. I touched it, wanting to see if the pain too had faded, it hadn't instead I felt like someone had punched my rib cage. I turned the water off and stepped out. I grabbed the red towel, figuring Raphie wouldn't mind. I stopped moving. Raphie, it was cute and I liked it better than Raph. I smiled and got dressed in a hurry.

I opened the door and ran into Raphael. I blinked and stepped back. My left hand went to cover the scar on my shoulder but Raphael caught my hand in one of his. His green eyes seemed to trace the scar, looking for a reason to talk about it. I pulled my hand away from his and squeezed by him.

"Alex wait." Raphael said

"What?" I asked

"Sensei said to ask you where you wanted to sleep." Raphael replied

"Um, can I bunk with you for the night?" I asked unsure

"Y-yeah, that's okay with me." Raphael said

"Thanks." I said Turning and leaving

I rubbed a hand down my face, things were becoming difficult. The feelings I had, I couldn't stopped them. It took every fiber in my body not to hug Raphael. I hated myself for my ignorance, there was no way in hell Raphael liked me. Raphael was one of those guys who could control his emotions, He couldn't like a girl who could barely keep her emotions in check. I walked into the common area and saw April lying on the couch staring at the ceiling with Casey lying on the floor. I couldn't see the other three teenagers. I carefully stepped closer.

"What are you two doing?" I asked breaking the silence

"Your back, we are waiting." April said not moving

"For what?" I asked sitting on the arm of the couch

"The guys, they each went to get a movie. It's movie night." Casey said

"You guys don't seem too excited." I said

"Yeah, we're the final vote. It never ends well." April said finally looking at me

The tank top I was borrowing stopped just above my belly button. The shorts were way to short in my opinion, but they were comfortable. April's eyes locked on the brand on my shoulder. I gave Casey a sideways glance but his eyes were trained on my lower back. I felt my face heat up when I remembered I had a butterfly trampstamp.

"Well lookie what we have here." Casey said

"Shut up. I got it done last summer before I got branded. I was drunk and it was a really dumb dare." I said

"What were you drinking to make you do something so dumb?" April asked

"Whiskey." I mumbled

"What?" Casey asked

"Strait whiskey. Half of a bottle." I said louder

"Your joking right? My father let me try strait whiskey, it burns." Casey said sitting up

"No, it's actually one of the few things I can drink," I said looking at the floor

"Okay I'm back, and I brought 'It Came From the Sewers' part two." Mikey said

"And I brought 'How Earth was made'." Donne said

"Can I just point out two things here?" I asked

"Sure." Donne said

"One, Mikey do you know how ironic that is? And two, seriously Donne a Science movie?" I asked

"Well I like it." Donne said

"And to the party I bring 'The Complete Space Heroes Trilogy'." Leo said

"And the winning movie is brought by me, 'Ouija'." Raphael said smiling

"Okay boys you know the drill, out so we can vote." April said

The four mutants left the three of us to ponder which movie to watch it took only three minutes to chose. Leo's movie and Donne's movie where knocked out as soon as they left the room. I looked from April to Casey, I knew which one I wanted to see.

"Okay so I know this is going to sound really mean, but don't you think Ouija might me a little too intense for Mikey?" I asked

"Well yeah, but Mikey has faced the Shredder before, there's no way a movie can scare him." Casey said

"I've been branded, raped and mugged, and some movies still scare the piss out of me." I pointed out.

"Oh, but maybe we'll watch two movies tonight, this one and something lighter." Casey said

"Wise choice, cause if Mikey wakes me up I'll skin you Jones." I growled

"How do you know he'll wake you up? He'll go to Raph first." Casey said

"Yeah, that's my point. Me and Raphael are bunking together for the night." I said calmly

"Huh?" Casey said taken back

"You heard me, I didn't stutter" I said getting up

"So Ouija it is?" April asked

"Yeah." I said in reply

The guys came back, Mikey got all jumpy when Casey read the back of the movie case. I felt suddenly really bad about even allowing the movie to be picked. Raphael sat in front of where I had been sitting, except he sat on the floor on a beanbag chair. I curled up on the couch my legs lightly touching the back of Raphael's shell. I had to admit, I almost pissed myself twice, I didn't like jump scares. At one point I screamed and Raphael chuckled, I was pretty sure Casey screamed too. By the end of the movie I was pretty sure me and Mikey were both traumatized. I excused myself while the others fought over another movie. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I noticed that I had bags under my icy blue eyes.

"Why is it every time I come to find you you're in the bathroom?" Raphael asked making me jump

"It's the best place to hide." I said smiling

"And the only mirror in the lair." Raphael observed

"Yeah." I said

"So did Eric do this to you?" Raphael asked trailing a finger over my scar

"Yeah." I said trying to fight a shiver

Every nerve in my body screamed at his touch. It was like a shot of pure fire. I looked into his eyes and saw he was looking into the mirror. I cursed my teenage stupidity. Raphael smiled and touched the butter fly on my lower back. I tried to wiggle past him, but he smiled even more and held me still.

"I like it." He whispered

"Raph? Alex? Were-what the hell?!" Mikey screamed swearing

**There is chapter 11! Finally Alex and Raphael show a little of the interest in each other. More than being friends anyway. Well there you have it. Alex has a thing for Raph and she finally sees he like her back. and they were caught by Mikey **


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! So can I just say the Mikey is screwed? Well here's chapter 12 enjoy. R&amp;R… Still do not own TMNT ****L**

"You have till the count of three," Raphael said turning to his baby brother

"But-" Mikey started before seeing the glare he was getting

"One." Raphael started

Before Raphael could say two Mikey was gone, screaming that Raphael was going to kill him. I smiled at their brotherly antics, I turned my attention back to Raphael who made no attempt to chase after his orange banded brother. I turned my head to the side and looked at Raphael closely.

"Aren't you going to try and get away?" He whispered turning back to me

"No, are you going to chase after your brother?" I replied softly.

"No, but Leo will be wondering what he's going on about." Raphael said smiling

"Well then that maybe an issue." I said smiling

"Eh, Mikey should've waited patiently like everyone else." Raphael said shrugging.

"You're such a nice brother." I said sarcastically

"Is that Sarcasm I hear?" Raphael asked smiling

"Yeah." I replied

"This may sound weird, because we just met and at first I meant you bodily harm, but I wanna kiss you." Raphael whispered

I felt my muscles twitch at the words. I hadn't been with another guy since Eric, I never really wanted to. But Raphael seemed so real, so easy to talk to. So easy to be friends with once I saw he was nothing like Eric. I locked eyes with Raphael before bringing our faces closer. I closed my eyes, our lips barely touched, but it sent sparks throughout my whole body. We didn't really have a chance to even think about deepening our kiss because someone clearing their throat brought us back to reality. I carefully peaked around Raphael to see not Leo but Donne leaning in the door way

"Aww, it's sadorable." Donne said

"I'm going to give the same chance I gave Mikey, only I will chase you." Raphael growled

"Oh really?" Donne challenged

"One, Two-" Raphael started turning around

Donne paled and turned around and ran. Raphael took off after him, I stood dumbfounded. I had just kissed Raphael, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. If I had had a normal up bringing I would have probably passed out. I smiled at myself and walked back to the common area. April and Casey had left, Leaving me the wonderful company of Leo. I sat with my legs crossed on the couch, far away from Leo as I could get.

"So April told me you guys did some training today." Leo said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, really it was me dodging April's blindly placed strikes." I said nodding

"She also said some stuff about your past that she found out." Leo said pushing the subject further

"Listen, Leo, I lost my temper with April. I don't feel ready to tell anyone about what happened to me. My brother only heard it because I filed a report with the police. I'm not ever going to be ready to tell anyone what happened that night." I said looking at the TV

"I figured that, but I'm here if you ever feel ready to talk about it." Leo said standing up

"Yeah I know." I said

I felt my phone going off in my pocket, I glanced at the number and didn't recognize it. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Alexandra! How nice to know you aren't in a fit of depression and lying on the couch eating Ice cream…without me!" My mother's brother said

"Uncle Richard! How did you get my number?" I asked

"The police went through your brothers recent call log, your number was on the top." He said

"Oh, so why are you calling me?" I asked as Raphael entered the room

"Well rumor has it that there are humanoid turtles living in the sewers of New York and I decided that I was coming to New York and search for them. And Because I am now your legal guardian." Richard said

"Um, hm. Have you ever thought that not all rumors are true?" I asked

Raphael skillfully sat next to me without making a single noise. I tried not to giggle as he buried his face between my neck and shoulder. I tried pushing him away so I could try and have a half decent conversation with my uncle but Raphael let out a very animalistic growl.

"Who's with you?" My uncle demanded

"A boy." I replied allowing Raphael to stay where he was for now.

"Oh? And who is this boy?" My uncle asked

"Look Uncle Richard, I don't know where you are in the world but here its 1 o'clock in the morning and I'm really tired so I'll talk to you soon okay?" I said before hanging up

"Who was that?" Raphael asked his words muffled by my neck

"My mom's brother. I'm going to be living with him after the funeral." I said relaxing

"Are you staying in New York?" Raphael asked sitting up

"Yeah, only because my uncle will be looking for you four in the sewers. He's a cryptozooligist." I said sighing

"What is that?" Raphael asked

"It means that he looks for things like big foot or vampires or four teenage mutant ninja turtles." I said

"Mutant? Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Raphael asked

"Don't get cranky. And I didn't mean it in a bad way." I said

"Let's go to bed." Raphael said standing up

I suddenly felt very cold without Raphael leaning on me. I scrambled to my feet and followed him. We entered his room and stared in shock, Mikey had managed to get in there before us. He was lying in the middle of the bed the red covers snuggly wrapped around him. Raphael snorted and moved to pick the younger and smaller turtle. Mikey snapped awake at his touch, Mikey let out a very low growl. I took a fearful step back, Raphael on the other hand roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a shake. Mikey blinked his eyes a few times, confused. His eyes widened in shock when he saw where he was.

"Dude I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you again did I?" Mikey asked

"No, what was it this time?" Raphael asked

"The Shredder." Mikey said weakly

"He can't get us. We're safe in the lair." Raphael said

"Can I stay in here tonight?" Mikey asked

"Well I don't think there'll enough room in the bed," Raphael said

"Oh right sorry." Mikey said

"Why don't you go sleep with Leo?" Raphael asked

"He always says I hog the bed." Mikey said

"What about Donne?" Raphael asked

"Good point, he can bore me to sleep. Thanks bro." Mikey said hopping off of the bed and skipping out of the room

"What was that about?' I asked

"When we first met the Shredder he screwed with Mikey's head hard. Poor kid has nightmares every night it seems." Raphael said

"And he always comes to you?" I asked crawling into his bed

"Yeah, he claims I chase the nightmares and the Shredder away." Raphael said crawling in after me

I closed my eyes and fell asleep not that it was the best thing to do.

**Complete chapter 12. Okay so I have to admit, I feel like Alex is becoming too comfortable at the lair so I had to throw in her uncle coming to New York to make her life so much more difficult. Not to mention this next chapter with have Raphael's POV and what Donne tried to tell him after Raphael chased him around the Lair. Awkward brotherly fluff moment between Raphael and Donne anyone :3. Thx for reading R&amp;R**


	13. Chapter 13

Raphael's POV

I chased after my supposed smart brother, I had to admit; he was fast when it came to trying to save his own tail. I chased Donne into his lab where I had the chance to corner him. The look of fear I thought he had was gone instead it was replaced with one of worry. I stopped and stared at him.

"Raph we should talk." Donne said

"About what?" I asked

"You and Alex, your sixteen and she's fifteen. So I understand that you guys like each other but you cant treat this like a normal relationship." Donne said

"Uh Don-" I started feeling embarrassed

"Look, I really don't feel like I should be giving you this talk but when-" Donne started

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I demanded fearing I knew what he was talking about

"Well Raph we should sit and talk about this." Donne said

"If you're trying to give me the birds and the bees talk I'll kill you." I said my muscles tensing

"Well… wait how do you know what it's called?" Donne asked

"Earlier today Casey walked into my room and had the whole conversation with me. I don't need to hear it again." I said

I got up and walked off, finding Alex on the couch having a conversation on her cell phone. I played out the perfect plan to get her off the phone.

Normal POV

I woke up to the sound of a camera going off, At first I thought I was drooling so I went to wipe my face but soon realized I was being held against my will. I struggled until I remembered I was with Raphael. I stopped struggling, until I saw and heard the flash of the camera again.

"I swear to God if I find out who's taking those pictures I'll break the Camera then your face," I growled loudly

I heard Mikey yelp and then hurried foot steps out of the room. I smiled and tried to go back to dream land but sleep evaded me. Sighing loudly I reached for my phone, I had three missed calls along with a dozen frantic text messages from my uncle. I groaned and sat all the way up. Raphael tried to use his muscles to force me to lie back down. I sighed and looked at the sleeping mutant, did I really want to talk to my Uncle or did I want to snuggle with Raphael.

"I've got to call my uncle, I'll be right back." I whispered

"Call 'im later." Raphael slurred

"He called me three times, It'd be mean not to call him." I reasoned

"It's six in the morning, why are you even awake?" Raphael asked looking at his alarm clock

"Mikey, he was taking picture of us." I said fighting a sudden yawn

"Lie back down for an hour, and if you aren't asleep you can go call your uncle." Raphael said

"Okay, One hour." I said laying back down

Raphael propped himself up on one of his elbows. I looked at him and realized he wasn't wearing any of his pads or wraps. I felt my face heat up but I didn't say anything. Raphael lightly traced the scar on my shoulder again, lost in thought.

"Do you have an obsession with that scar?" I asked suddenly

"What? Oh I was touching it wasn't I?" Raphael asked blushing

"Yeah, where is your mask?" I asked suddenly realizing there was no red framing his green eyes

"I don't sleep with it on." Raphael scoffed

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" I asked

"Good point. How long ago did this happen to you"? Raphael asked tracing the scar again

"Last summer." I replied

"So, you haven't gone swimming since then?" Raphael asked

"No, I've been swimming." I said

"Oh, hm." Raphael said

"Most people would ask how you guys got all of these things?" I asked

"Well Master Splinter got most of it." Raphael said

I looked at the door and saw a flash of orange. I calmly sat up and pulled the pillow out from under Raphael. I flung the pillow and nailed the smallest turtle in the face. I smiled as I carefully crawled out of bed and walked over to the fallen turtle. Mikey wore a very frightened face. I grabbed the camera and took out the SD card and snapped it in half. I tossed it back to him and smiled

"I already broke the camera, let's not push the other threat, shall we?" I asked turning my back

"Donne! Alex broke my camera!" Mikey cried getting up

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" I asked Raphael

"No, I should get up. I've got training this morning." Raphael said standing up

"I'll see you after training right?" I asked

"Yeah, unless you plan on leaving." Raphael said

"Not really, I don't want to go top side. Too dangerous without my sword." I said moving so I could go to the kitchen.

I could smell coffee coming from in the kitchen. My brother used to say I had an obsession with it. My thought was that if it woke me up and chased the sleep away then it was my best friend. I went into the kitchen and saw the coffee pot was empty, I let out a sigh and went in search for the coffee grounds and filters. I hummed happily as I put the coffee grounds into the coffee pot and waited patiently. I enjoyed staying here, it was nice. My phone went off, I answered it thinking it was my uncle Richard.

"Hey." I said sitting down

"If it isn't my favorite cousin." Jackson greeted

**Chapter 13 is done! Running on little to no sleep, fun. So if this chapter seems kind of sloppy that would be the reason. So my wonderful readers you should all go to bed at a reasonable hour (not the ungodly hour of four in the morning), and as always R&amp;R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Still don't own TMNT.**

I felt my breath catch in my chest. Why was this asshole calling me? I tried to keep myself from snarling into the phone. If Jackson was calling then it was probably about my brother's funeral. I clenched my hand that wasn't holding my phone.

"Why are you calling?" I asked my tone icy

"Well me and my father are planning your brother's funeral, and we wanted to know if you and your scum bag of an uncle are going to show up." Jackson said his voice calm

"Of course I'm going to Jacob's funeral. He is my bother. Now thanks for calling but lose my number," I snarled

"But Al, we're cousins we should at least talk." Jackson said

"Fuck off and lose my number" I snarled as Donne walked in

Donne gave me a sideways look but didn't say a word. He simply got a cup of coffee. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a commotion from the dojo. I knew right then that Donne had told Raphael. I smirked at the thought.

"No, My father's gonna own your ass by next month." Jackson said

Before I could reply my phone was ripped from my hand. I turned to see a very pissed off Raphael. Raphael held the phone to his head.

"Listen here, Jackson, if you don't leave Alex alone I'm going to kill you." Raphael growls.

I felt my eyes widen. I had yet to see Raphael lose his cool, and I was pretty sure I wasn't seeing all of it. I watched in shocked silence as Raphael hung up my phone and dropped it onto my lap. I flailed so it wouldn't end up on the floor.

"Sorry, about you having to leave training." I mumbled slipping my phone into my pocket

"It's fine, We were meditating. Or rather, Leo and Splinter were meditating and Mikey was being annoying." Raphael said sitting down

"So I'm going top side today with my uncle so I can get some of my stuff from my apartment. He's staying in a hotel so I'll be staying here for a few more days." I said looking over my text messages

"Okay… be careful. I can't go above ground during the day." Raphael said

"I'll be as careful as I can. And Raphael I can take care of myself once I get my gadgets." I said remembering my tazer

"Are you talking about that Tazer looking thing? That thing hurts," Raphael said as if reading my mind

"I know, I've accidently tazed myself one too many times." I said blushing

"Please tell me you're joking." Raphael said smiling

"I'm being serious! I had to make sure it worked, and my brother threatened to lock me in my room if I had tazed him." I said shrugging

"So you tazed yourself? You couldn't have field tested it?" Raphael asked

"Hell no, I was just starting to fight back." I said leaning back in my chair

"About that, What was up with the outfit you were wearing when you 'fought' me?" Raphael asked

"Well, that was something I bought when my brother and I move out of my uncles house. I always wanted another reason to go out at night and protect people. When my brother started staying out late I got the reason. To protect my bother. I guess that me and the vigilante became the same person, but when Eric happened I hung my suit and mask up." I said sighing

"Oh…" Raphael said trailing off

"But I'm thinking about getting a new suit. A pure black one." I said calmly

"No, you shouldn't be going out at night with Eric around." Raphael said

"Raph, you can't keep me cage in here like an animal." I said getting angry

"I'm not trying to, I'm tryin' to keep you safe." Raphael said

"Then we have different definitions of safe." I snapped

"I was locked down here for 15 years, I think you can handle it until your uncle gets an apartment." Raphael snapped

"Don't give me an attitude Raphael." I snarl getting up

My chair fell to the ground with a clatter. I stormed off, I was not pleased with Raphael. I huffed and walked by the dojo and heard sounds of sparring. My heart clenched painfully in my chest, I missed my home. I missed my life from before Eric. I sighed and continued to the living room. My heart clenched again when I looked at the picture of the happy 'family'. The picture had April, Casey, the turtles and their Sensei. I closed my eyes and sat on the couch.

"Alex are you okay?" Mikey asked making me jump

"Just mad, I mean Raph acts like I cant handle myself topside and It pisses me off." I said

"Raph doesn't like to admit it but he can't stand it when he cant protect those he calls his family or anyone he loves." Mikey said

"That's the thing, He acts like I'm just a friend of April's one minute then he acts like I'm his girlfriend. I just wish he'd make up his mind." I replied

"Raph is afraid of anyone loving him." Mikey said quietly

"Why? It's not hard, But it's not entirely easy. I want to love him, I do, but he makes it so dam difficult." I said putting my hands in my face

"Raph, is afraid people will find us and hand us over to scientists and he won't be able to protect us." Mikey said

"And my uncle coming here is just making it worse… Mikey do you trust me?" I asked

"Yeah, I know when we first met you were cornered and scared. I don't hold that against you, I don't think Raph's mad anymore." Mikey said

"I dunno. I just I feel so confined down here. Two summers ago I was running the roof tops in Boston protecting people. Now I'm locked away in the sewers." I said

"Can you fight?" Mikey asked

"Yeah, Mostly stuff I picked up on during school fights and from Some people I was working with." I said feeling my spirits lift.

"Wanna help me make breakfast?" Mikey asked

"Hells yeah." I said getting up happily

Mikey laughed and we both walked back to the kitchen, For a moment I thought why was Mikey not sparring with Leo and Donne. I kept the thought to myself and noticed the hot headed turtle wasn't around I smiled to myself. Mikey hummed as he went through the contents of the fridge and piled things onto the counter and. I found an old beaten up radio in the corner and turned it on, me and Mikey sang along with the lyrics. I smiled happily when the ingredients started to look like pancakes. I smiled at Mikey put the batter into a hot pan.

"So,uh…you and Raph are dating?" Mikey asked

"I dunno." I said

"Hm… You remind me of Donne when he's chasing after April." Mikey said

"Do I really look like a kicked puppy?" I asked

"No, I was joking. So when you going topside?" Mikey asked

"Well, I need to go topside today to collect my stuff from my apartment. And take care of a few lose strings then I'll be back." I said sitting on the counter

"Hey, You two are making breakfast?" April asked walking in

"Yep, Only because I ain't got nothing better to do." I said smiling

"What? You didn't wanna hang out with your favorite turtle?" Mikey said big blue eyes staring at me

"You are my favorite turtle this morning." I said smiling

"Uh-oh, what happened between you and Raph?" April asked sitting at the table.

"He told me I wasn't allowed to do what I had been doing before in Boston." I said

"Yeah, because it's dangerous and dumb." Raphael said

"But it's what I want to do." I growled

"Yeah, you've got a death wish or something because you've got a stalker who wants you dead." Raphael said

"I'll be wearing a mask and I don't talk!" I yelled

"Enough." Leo said walking in

I sat on the counter my fists clenched, I glared at Raphael. I huffed and got up and went to Raphael's room where I was keeping my clothes I had been wearing. I slipped my jeans on and left without saying anything to the others. I went topside and walked to my apartment. My uncle was already there, waiting for me.

**Chapter 14 done! Relationship issues between Raphael and Alexandra. I know I'm writing this, but I'm making up Alex's uncle as I go and for some reason my gut is telling me not to trust him..lol. But I'm keeping him a good guy.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Alex! Your okay!" My uncle said

"Of course." I said hugging him

"Scar still nasty looking." Richard said

"The boy I'm staying with says that it makes me look stronger." I said smiling

"Then that boy doesn't know the truth." Richard said

"He knows somebody gave it to me. He hasn't pressed the matter. Hell, his brother is the only reason I wasn't found in the apartment with my throat slit." I said grabbing my key from my pocket and unlocking the door.

The apartment had been cleaned of all of the blood but the memories were still there. I pushed them away and went to my brother's room and looked at all of the things he had gotten over the three months we had lived in New York. I grabbed one of his suit cases and started filling it with some of his belongings. I wanted to save as many of his things I could. I packed the suit case full and pulled it out of the room and placed it by the door. Then I went to my room. I grabbed all of my duffel bags and my suit case and filled them up, my suit, gadgets and sword taking up one duffel bag. I went back to my uncle who was on the phone.

"So, the two suit cases are going with you along with one of my duffel bags. I've got to run a few errands before going back to my friend's house." I said after my uncle hung up

"Why do you need two duffel bags to go to a friend's house?" Richard asked

"Well that's my business." I said turning to leave

"Wait, do you have any money?" My uncle asked catching my arm

"Um…sixty dollars." I said after pulling my wallet out and counting my money

"Here, take my debit card. Spend as much as you need." My uncle said

"Uh, thanks." I said as my cell phone went off

I raised a questioning eyebrow, when had Donne patched me into the T-phone signal? I sighed and answered Leo's call

"Yo?" I said pressing it to my ear

"Where are you?" Leo demanded

"Out, why?" I replied shouldering my equipment

"You randomly left, you didn't even let us know you were going." Leo said with his leader voice

"Listen Leonardo, I'm fine and I didn't leave randomly you can ask Michelangelo and Raphael why I left." I said

"Listen whatever the two of them did I apologize, just come back soon?" Leo said

"I'll be back after lunch, can you do me a favor?" I asked

"What?" Leo replied obviously curious why I was asking him

"I want to start training in ninjitsu, can you start training me?" I asked

"Alex I…" Leo started

"I know I should probably ask in person but it's just a thought... don't think you have to do it." I said picking up my other bag and heading out the door.

"Look, I'd have to ask sensei if I can train you. Liste can't train you then ask Splinter, he'll probably train you to be a Kuniochi." Leo said

"I don't want Raphael to know. I've got to go…text me if you guys get worried." I said

"Okay." Leo said hanging up

I walked down the road, looking for a small shop. Or anyone that could help me with my costume dilemma. I walked down into china town. I learned when I was in Boston you can always trust the immigrants. I walked into a small shop with an older Asian woman behind a counter.

"Excuse me ma'am? I was hoping you could help me," I said walking close to the counter

"What can I help you with?" The woman asked speaking perfect English.

"Well ya see, I've come across a problem with this suit, it's too small and I was hoping you could make me a new one." I said carefully pulling my suit and mask out of my bag

"Why do you have this?" She asked skeptically

"I was once known in Boston for being a vigilante, but I've moved to the Big Apple to help clean up the streets." I said laying my suit on the counter

"You, I'll help you…you are with the good ninjas." She said

"Thank you, can you perhaps have it done in an hour?" I asked

"Yes, Come here so I can measure you." She said

"Thank you." I said stepping closer

The woman didn't say anything as she measured me. I grabbed my phone as it went off again. A text, from Raph. I grumbled and flipped it open.

_Where are you?-R_

_Out, I already talked to Leo so shove off…I need space.-A_

_Come on, are you ever coming back? I'm sorry I freaked out when I said I didn't want you being a vigilante but I don't wanna lose ya.-R_

I winced and closed my phone. I looked at the woman and watched as she looked at the colors she had. I watched her grab the black material. A small smile broke out across my face. I sat in one of the chairs by the door and watched her work. My phone went off a second time, but I didn't move to get it. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I woke up to my phone buzzing angrily in my pocket I glanced out the window, the sun had set. I cursed my stupidity and scrambled to my feet, my hand grabbing my phone. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Raphael asked panicked

"I'm fine Raphie." I said looking around me

"Where are you?" Raphael asked

"Getting something done." I said smiling at the woman who was holding up my suit.

"Where. Are. You?" Raphael growled

"I'll meet you guys somewhere okay? Then I'll explain." I said flipping my phone closed

"You are going out right?" The woman asked

"Yes, I'm going to change here. If anyone asks about me, I was never here." I said grabbing the suit.

I walked into the small bathroom and slipping the suit on. The material was tight fitting but easy to move in. I smiled when I saw a black strip of fabric that was a mask. I tied it on and smiled, I reached down and grabbed my weapon and gadgets. I walked back out and nodded at the woman. I left and climbed onto the roof and pulled out my cell phone. I shot Raphael a text telling the guys to meet me at my apartment.

I sat on my roof and waited, my tazer on hand. I knew Raphael was going to be pissed and I wasn't taking any chances. I heard them land on the roof behind me and Raphael launched himself at me. I cursed myself for not telling them I was in my costume.

"Wait Raphael! It's Alex!" I yelp jumping past the very angry turtle

"Oh I know, I'm still pissed." Raphael said

"Leo!" I shrieked running away from Raphael.

"Raph, enough." Leo said

"Look who we found." A very familiar female voice said

"Karai." Leo and I growled at the same time

"My two favorite freaks." Karai said stepping closer

"What do you want?" I snarled

"To warn you, Eric knows who you've been staying with…And he's warning you against going back to Boston." Karai said

"Tell Eric he can suck my dick." I snarled grabbing my broad sword

"Now, now, didn't your mommy and daddy teach you manners?" Karai said

"Yes, but they also taught me never to take shit from anybody." I growled

"Really? Wanna settle that right here? My father still wants these four so why not bring home the girl who didn't wanna be a ninja." Karai said pulling out her swords

"Your right, I didn't. Because I didn't see any honor in it." I said

"Honor? You question the foot clans honor?" Karai hissed

"Yeah…" I said

"Foot Ninjas attack." Karai said

Karai and I fought back and forth across the roof. The boys fought the ninjas until there were none left and It was only Karai. She halted in her attack to notice she was alone. I smiled and stepped closer to her, She threw a smoke bomb at my feet and disappeared. I coughed and reeled back until I bumped into someone. I turned around expecting to see one of the turtles but am shocked to see another vigilante. The vigilante took a swing at me, I ducked and struck out with my leg. The Vigilante seemed to be prepared for this because he jumped over my leg and kicked me in the chest. I gasped in pain and clutched my chest. The person stopped and stared at me. Raphael must have seen this because the next thing I know Raphael is standing in front of me. I spun around and saw we were surrounded.

"Leo, what's the plan?" I asked

"I don't have one." Leo said

"Shadow?" A female voice asked

"Delirium." I said not quite as a greeting

"You left…then murdered your bother. You've gone rouge." Delirium said

"Wait, I haven't gone rouge I can explain…just let these four go." I said stepping closer to the vigilante I once knew.

"Oh please, the evidence was there…who else could have done it?" She asked

"Eric Hights." I said calmly

"Eric? He went off grid three months ago, about the same time you bailed." She said

"Listen, let these four go and let me show you what happened. Let me explain, and I always thought everyone got fair trail? Even when they go rouge." I said

"Ale- Shadow wait…who said we were going to leave?" Leo asked

"Me, I can handle these six… I trained them after all." I said

"Fine you get fair trail…but so do these four…those are the rules we created." Delirium said looking me in the eyes

"Screw you! Let them go! They don't know anything about my past!" I screamed getting in her face.

"Wolf, restrain her…we don't want any accidents." Delirium said

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?" I growled as one of the vigilantes grabbed my upper arm

"I'd never." She said walking away

"Where are we going?" Leo asked

"You four aren't going anywhere, but Shadow here is going to show us she hasn't gone rouge." Delirium said smiling

"Fine, throw your best fighters at me, I know what the rules are, there is no need to go over them." I said

"You're still as stubborn as they come…and you're going to fight me." Delirium said

"Fine, just remember I know your secrets." I said smiling and pulling out my sword

"You still have that piece of junk?" Delirium asked circling me

"It was my father's, of course I have it." I said following her

The thing with Delirium was that when she fought she always led with her right foot. I once pointed it out to her but she never fixed it. I smiled when I saw she was about to attack and I quickly side stepped it. Delirium quickly fixed her mistake and attacked me again. To my surprise she actually used the one dagger she had. I let out a scream as Delirium planted her dagger into my left upper arm, trying for my heart.

"She's trying to kill her!" Mikey yelled

"Delirium knows the rules… wait shit. Wolf, Zero Delirium has gone rouge…get her. I think Shadow is innocent." A second female said.

"Jesus Christ, I think you missed." I panted pulling the dagger from my arm and turning back to the vigilante in yellow.

"I don't miss… that dagger was poisoned. Have fun dying a slow and painful death. And Eric sent me with a message 'all good guys never end up with the girl, or in your case the guy.'" Delirium said

"I'm not a super hero…and tell Eric he can suck my dick." I growled and tackled her.

Delirium went down with my weight on top of her. Her head hit the pavement with a thud and I knew I had knocked her out. I got of her and saw the five remaining vigilantes watching me. I looked to the female in the red suit and remembered her name.

"Flames, I need to you to do me a favor and take control of these four. I can't be a leader when I have some loose ends." I said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Alex…you need to think about what you're going to do Delirium wasn't lying when she said that blade was poisoned. I should have stopped her, but she became obsessed with finding you." Flames said

"You cant blame yourself, Amber. Just don't do anything dumb. Lets go home guys…I have some stuff to explain to you." I said turning to leave

**Okay, before you freak out, In the next chapter Alexandra explains part of her past…just not stuff to do with Eric, the gang or Karai. So Umm R&amp;R? Oh wait, I feel like I've been neglecting this story so I'm sorry If you guys think I abandoned it... I didn't; two math courses and a migraine seem to keep a fanfiction writer busy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back! Sorry for not updating in a while, I had some dumb test I was forced to take thanks to the school system. Anyway, here's chapter 16, Enjoy**

I walked a few feet from the guys, thinking. I was so screwed, I was dying and I hadn't even gotten the chance to kill Eric. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged it off.

"Alex-" Raphael started

"Raph, no…I'm dying. As much as I want people to think I'm not scared of dying, I'm terrified." I said turning back to the red banded mutant

"Let's go home, maybe Donne can get a cure." Raphael said

"Maybe, but when Anarchy wants someone dead, the person usually dies…don't get your hopes up." I replied getting ready to jump to the next roof top

"Shadow wait, when your done with your lose ends you're gonna come back right?" Flames asked

"If I'm still alive, I will return." I said before following Leo and Donne

I felt myself slipping from reality, rather quickly. My thoughts took control of my brain and my motions where on auto pilot. I could feel Raphael right beside me. I felt so dumb, why I had allowed these four into my battle. Why couldn't I have just been a normal teen and not fallen for the bad guy? I sighed as we entered the sewers. I had to admit, I was more comfortable underground then I ever was above it. I entered the Lair to see a very upset April, I winced and clutched my hurt arm.

"April, I'm sorry…" I said looking away

"Leo what happened?" April demanded

"We got cornered and Alex got hurt…she's dying" Leo said

"What!?" April exploded

"I've been poisoned. Look I should tell you guys how I knew those vigilantes." I said sitting down heavily on the couch.

"Alex, let Donne patch you up first." Raphael said

"I can talk while he does that." I mumbled removing the top part of my suit.

"Alright, how do you know those six?" Leo asked

"It started when I was about thirteen.

_"__I was thirteen and me and my brother had just moved into a nice apartment and my brother stated hanging out with this boy, Eric Heights, at first I didn't think anything about it. Until he started to come home with cuts and bruises. It didn't take me long to realize he was part of a gang. When I found out I confronted him when he got home_

_"__Jake, why are you part of a gang?" I asked my voice low_

_"__Alex, you weren't suppose to find out." Jake replied sitting on the couch_

_"__Jake answer me, please. I can't lose you like I lost mom and dad." I said sitting on the floor across from him_

_"__Alex you aren't going to lose me. I won't let you, I promise." Jake said _

_"__Jacob, It's not safe…you're putting yourself in danger." I replied looking up from my knees_

_"__Alex, I'll be fine. You should go to bed. I have to go out again. Do me a favor from now on." Jacob said standing up_

_"__What?" I asked _

_"__Keep dad's sword by your bed…I'd feel safer knowing that you can protect yourself." He said leaving_

_I stared after him, my eyes filling with tears. I was not allowing my only brother to go out by himself against other gang members. I ran to my room and grabbed my fathers sword. I slipped on a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. I climbed out the window in my room and climbed to the roof tops and followed my brother the best I could from the roofs and I caught up to him talking to a guy that looked like a brick wall. The man looked pissed off and Jacob held his hands out in a way of making peace but the big man punched him in the chin. I dropped from the sky and landed in a crouch._

_"__You messed with the wrong person on the wrong night buddy." I said making my voice low_

_"__Who do you think you are?" The man asked _

_"__Just another Shadow." I growled standing up strait _

_The man laughed and went to punch me. I was of course smaller and faster. I dodged the punch and landed my own punch on the thug. The man got mad and came after me again, only this time I wasn't quite fast enough to get away. A flash of yellow saved my ass. I opened my eyes to see a figure in yellow standing between me and the thug. A second blur in red kicked the big man in the back of his knees causing him to fall. I pulled the figure in yellow out of the way. _

_"__Hate to have to run, but I shouldn't be here when he comes around." I said pointing at my brother_

_"__Wait, who are you?" The person in yellow asked _

_"__Well, You can call me shadow, and who are you two?" I asked _

_"__Delirium and this is my partner Flames…we make a nice team. Where's your costume?" Delirium asked _

_"__Don't have one. This was kind of a spur of a moment decision." I said moving to leave_

_"__Meet us here tomorrow night, we could do this again…see if your vigilante material." Delirium said_

_"__Yeah, sure." I said leaving_

_The next night I met the two of them again and well, I made the team. To be exact I became their leader. As the months went by more and more people joined our cause and we soon had up to ten members. Three of them though…they went rouge and tried to kill me."_

"What does it mean to go rouge?" Donne asked finishing the stitching in my arm

"Well, going rouge is when a member of our group goes off grid and comes back after doing something bad. Like tonight when Delirium accused me of killing my brother, that is something a rouge vigilante would do." I said looking at the ground

"What about the rules?" Raphael asked

"The two rules me and Delirium lived by. 1.)Never over look a crime or a person in distress. 2.)Everyone gets a fair trail, or in our case a chance to get away alive." I said sighing

"Wow…so um, I think I can figure out a cure." Donne said

"Okay…I'm going to bed" I mumbled getting up and going off to Raphael's room

I went Raphael's room and threw myself face down onto his bed and allowed myself to cry. I felt so mad, everything I ever loved was being ripped away from me. Now I was dying, I didn't want to die. I was sixteen for gods sake. I heard someone enter the room but I didn't move.

"Alex, can we talk?" Raphael asked his voice soft

"You can talk, I'll listen." I said my words muffled by the bed

Before I could realize what was going on, I was being picked up. I struggled against my captor, until I was gently set on his plastron. I sighed heavily and stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Ya aren't going to die…Donne will figure it out." Raphael said

"Raphie, I don't know how much time I have." I said

"Well we're going to make every minute of it count." Raphael said

Before I could react Raphael pulled me into a kiss, I didn't pull away, even though the small voice in my head told me this was wrong. I leaned closed and allowed him to deepen the kiss. His lips were warm and leathery. I pulled away panting, how could someone make me this love crazed?

**Well there's chapter 16…Sorry for the long wait, R&amp;R**


	17. Author's Note (please read)

**Hi guys...Sorry for not updating for a while. My computer broke and I didn't have access to the interwebs, but I'm back! I promise I'll update soon. Anyway I'll update once I get the words right in the next chapter. It's gonna be a very interesting chapter in the least. I'm really hoping none of you lost hope in this story. Also I have a calabaration Story with littlemisslotr if ya'll would be so kind why don't you drop by there and maybe read it and leave a review. as always R&amp;R for all and any of my stories.**


End file.
